Be Careful What You Wish For
by MPHknows
Summary: When Maximum Ride and her best friend Iggy Griffiths get an old antique item, Iggy believes it will bring them good luck. Max isnt completely sure. but with this item both Iggy and Max relize that the world might just be bigger than they think.Fax & Liggy
1. Prologue

"_Do you two want to see something truly rare?" The ancient shopkeeper asked. Maximum Ride looked over at her best friend, Iggy Griffiths. The eighteen-year-olds both nodded and followed the shopkeeper to the back of the store. He went behind the desk and didn't even have to look as he grabbed something behind the desk, obviously saying it was valuable enough for someone to steal. _

_He sat an object on the desk easily. "How is a gravy boat rare?" Max asked, flipping her wavy blond-brown hair out of her eyes._

_The shopkeeper laughed, "No, this isn't a gravy boat. It's a lamp."_

_Iggy ran a hand through his strawberry blond hair. "You mean, a genie lamp?"_

"_The very same," the shopkeeper said, gazing at the lamp. "I will only show this to people I think are worthy, and it has to be two people. For this lamp contains two genies. Both will grant the two holders three wishes each. That adds up to six wishes per person. But, if you chose to rub the lamp and take the wishes, be very careful what wishes you ask and which genie you ask it of."_

"_Yeah right," Max said, just as Iggy exclaimed, "We'll take it."_

_Max looked at Iggy as he reached in the his back pocket for his wallet. "No," the shopkeeper said, "You will not have to pay, just be careful. And if you chose not to use the lamp, please bring it back." _

_Iggy nodded excitedly and took the lamp with easy hands. Max sighed and thought how simply and stupidly useless this 'genies lamp' would be._

_She is still deciding if she's happy her friend got the lamp or not._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Max's POV**

**I awoke to the slamming of my bedroom door as Iggy ran in, my lovesick sister, Ella, following closely behind. He sat on the edge of my bed, holding that godforsaken lamp. Ever since he got that thing he said he wouldn't try and get his 'wishes' until I decided to do it with him. I finally got him to shut up by telling him I'd try and get the 'genies' out Saturday. And, oh look, it's Saturday.**

"**Just let me get dressed," I mumbled, climbing out of my bed and grabbing some clothes out of my dresser and walking into my bathroom. I changed out of my pajama pants and old t-shirt into some dark blue skinny jeans and a newer t-shirt. I walked back out and over to sit by Iggy. "So, how do we do this?"**

**Iggy smiled. "I went back to the shop guy and asked him how to do it properly. He said we both had to sit it down," He got up and sat the lamp in the middle of the white carpeted floor. I followed him over and sat on the opposite side of the lamp than Iggy. "Then we both just brush the sides of the lamp."**

"**Should I be here or not?" Ella asked, making a pouting face at Iggy. Did I mention she was lovesick?**

"**I don't know," Iggy replied. "But you should go just incase." **

**She nodded and left sadly. "Okay," I sighed, "Lets get this over with." He nodded and slowly reached out towards the lamp, I did the same. We brushed easily at the sides and I expected nothing to happen.**

**Boy was I wrong.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Max's POV

The black lamp started to shake violently and smoke as black as midnight came bellowing out. The one huge cloud broke into two and they seemed to dash around the room changing into many different shapes and forms.

Iggy and I stood up and backed up until we were sitting on my bed, watching in complete shock. The clouds finally slowed down and stopped at the other side of the room. They began to take form and I held my breath. Finally they became perfectly solid and I couldn't help but gasp.

They both looked my age. One was a boy with a mop of black hair and his bangs hanging down in front of his emotionless obsidian eyes. His pale torso was bare and showed off his perfect six-pack. He was tall, but not as tall as Iggy. Then again no one our age was as tall as Iggy. He was also wearing a black pair of those pants you see those guys wearing on Aladdin*.

The other was a girl with waist-length, straight, dirty blond hair and golden-brown eyes that seemed to cut me like a knife. She had lightly tanned skin and was wearing a black version of the outfit Jasmine had been wearing in the movie Aladdin*.

With the way they were dressed I kind of expected Abu to come out of nowhere.

"Hello, Masters," The girl said, picking at her fingernails, acting as if she did this every other day. "We are your genies. I'm Lupo and this is Fang," she gestured to the boy. "You both get six wishes each, three from each of us. Now, what do you want? You kinda woke us up."

I swear I think my jaw had hit the floor. I looked at Iggy and saw that his eyes were as big as dinner plates. Then he jumped up. "Are there any limitation to the wishes? Like, are we able to wish for someone to die?" he asked, looking between the two people.

The blond girl, Lupo, raised her eyebrow. "Who do you want gone?" she asked with and evil smile. Fang grabbed her arm and looked at Iggy.

"Wish whatever you want, just think about it before making a drastic one." Fang's mesmerizing voice didn't surprise me since it came from someone so hot. _Whoa, _I thought, _Where did that come from?_

I stood and stepped foreword. "We're going to have to think this over," I said. "How do we call you back when we have a wish?"

"Just rub the lamp again," Fang said, making eye contact with me slightly before looking at the lamp. "And be careful with that, its our home."

I nodded and looked at Iggy. He was just staring at where the two were standing. I heard I huge puff sound and I turned back to the two. But instead of the two genies, there were the two puffs of black smoke now zipping back into the lamp.

Iggy picked up the lamp slowly and looked at it, then he looked at me. "This isn't a dream is it?"

I shook my head and stared at the lamp. Six wishes that could forever change my life. Six wishes that could ruin or perfect me. Six wishes that I couldn't figure out how to use.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Iggy's POV

I walked out of Max's room, planning on letting her sleep for as long as she wanted after that strange happening. Ella must have been watching, waiting for me to come out, for she showed up out of nowhere in front of me. "Hey, Iggy," she said, "Did it work?"

"Actually, yes," I answered. Smiling down at the black lamp and thinking about how a person could fit in one of these things, let alone two. But, then again, they weren't two people, they were two genies.

"Really," she gasped, then she laughed. "You're messing with me, I absolutely love your sense of humor."

I shook my head, "I'm not joking."

"Then can I meet them?"

"No, I don't want to bother them," I replied, walking away from her. She followed close behind until I got to her front door. I walked back to my house, which was right next door, and went to my room. I sat the lamp on my desk and smiled at it.

Then I got and idea.

I picked up the lamp again and went down to the garage. I got in my old red Ford and started to drive to the other side of town. When I got to the old antique shop I automatically went to the back of the room. The shopkeeper smiled at me and then looked at the lamp. "So, You met the genies." He didn't really ask it, he said it more like he knew exactly what happened.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The lamp seems happier." He gazed at the black lamp. "Not a lot of people believe in them, they must have been glad to finally have their lamp rubbed."

"Not really," I sighed.

He laughed, "They may not have acted like it, but they haven't been out of that thing in millenniums."

"Why didn't you ever rub their lamp?"

"Who said I didn't?" he looked at me and smiled a sad smile. "I made small wishes, because I knew only one wish I truly needed. My very last wish I asked of them was to be able to live forever. But now I'm stuck on this world, never able to move on. Living pretty much the same life over and over again."

"Wow," I sighed. "Is it that bad?"

"Ah, not really," he said, going back to staring at the lamp. "One of my first wishes was to be able to visit their lamp any time I wanted, so I have been giving them company every now and then."

"How old are you?"

"Very, very old. Not as old as those genies though," he nodded at the lamp. "I have no clue how long they have been around for. Oh, the stories they can tell. The stuff they have been through. Its amazing, but I cant be the only one still alive to know the wonders contained within that lamp. That is why I needed to find someone else to meet them."

"Why did you pick me and Max?"

"I'm very good at reading people. You seem like you will believe in anything until it is proven completely wrong, but you also seem like you would wish before thinking. Max, now she seemed like she _wouldn't_ believe in anything until she saw it with her own eyes, but if she was faced with something as big as this she would be able to think about what she should do with it. And you both seemed like you were nice enough to help the genies."

"Help them, what do they need help with?"

"They didn't tell me this until it was too late, but they are more prisoners in there instead of mystical beings. They are lonely, doing the same things over and over again. They aren't aloud to come out until someone rubs their lamp."

"If we wishes them free would they become human?"

"No, they were never human anyway. They were always genies, nothing else, so I don't think fate would be so cruel as to turn them into something they are not."

I talked to the shopkeeper for the rest of the day until I had to go back home. I stared at the lamp sitting on my desk as I tried to fall asleep. I thought about everything I could possibly wish for.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, believing that whatever we picked would bring Max and I the best of luck.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Max's POV

I walked into Iggy's room and smiled at the lamp. It seemed to be glowing with happiness, oddly enough. It was in the middle of the day, and I guessed it wouldn't hurt. I picked up the lamp easily and rubbed the side.

The black smoke started to spill out again and I watched it amazed. Fang was the first to fully appear. He was wearing the same stuff as last time and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect torso. He coughed, "Mind looking up."

I looked up at his face with a blush burning my cheeks. He had a smug look and was smirking at me, making me blush harder. "Sorry," I mumbled, lowering my head and staring at the ground.

"It's okay," he said. "Happens every time."

I finally looked back up at him and saw he was watching me. He raised his eyebrows in question. I sighed, the looked around in surprise, finally realizing something. "Where's Lupo?"

"I decided to give her a break this time. I didn't think you would need both of us."

"How long have you to known each other?"

He got a small smile on his face. "We've been best of friends for a _long_ time." Fang looked off in the distance, seeming to get lost in old memories.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys," He looked back at me and nodded. "So… What's your favorite color?" One of his eyebrows quirked. "Okay, bad question. How old are you?"

"I stopped keeping track after three million."

"You don't talk much do you?" to aggravate me he just shook his head. "What's Lupo doing right now?"

"Probably eating."

I nodded, then looked over at Iggy's sleeping form. I walked over and shook him away. "Wha… huh… Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to the genies," I helped him out of his bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had dark blue pajama pants. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his shoulders were slumped from sleepiness.

"Where's the chic?" Iggy asked, slumping into his desk chair.

"Still in the lamp," I answered, looking back at Fang. "You can go back if you want."

He thought for a moment, "You guys want to see the lamp?"

Iggy perked up, "Would it count as one of our wishes?" Fang shook his head. "Then Hell Yeah!" Iggy shouted, jumping up.

Fang waved his right hand, black smoke drifting out of his palm and enveloping Him, Iggy, and I. Soon, we weren't standing in Iggy's room anymore.

The floor was made of black marble that make it seem as if we were walking on midnight. The walls were painted black with black columns here and there. Everything was so dark and mysterious, yet so beautiful. There was a huge black leather one of those L-shaped couch things sitting in the middle of the room with a gigantic flat screen on the wall in front of it.

There was also an opening that led to a porch which overlooked a beautiful garden. Lupo was sitting on a crook in a huge willow tree. She met my eyes, then jumped out of the tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The smoke zoomed over to the couch and then turned back into Lupo.

"Do either of you like to cook?" She asked, eyeing both Iggy and I.

"Iggy loves to cook," I said, noticing her eyes linger on Iggy's bare torso.

"Well, I know you guys are supposed to be the masters, but we haven't had a home cooked meal in forever and-"

Before she could finished Iggy cut her off. "I'd love to," he smiled at her…

And I think I saw Lupo blush.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Max's POV

I sat next to Lupo in the large dining room. There was a large opening in the room leading into a kitchen that I could tell made Iggy want to weep with joy. I think his eyes were even brimming with tears. Fang sat on the bar between the rooms drinking some sort of blue liquid out of a wine glass.

I turned to Lupo and noticed her eyes hadn't left Iggy the entire time. "Lupo," I whispered. She showed no reaction. I tapped her arm, still no reaction. That's when I leaned over a whispered in her ear, "Hey, stop drooling for a sec. and let's talk in private."

Her head snapped over to me and she gave me a death glare. I just smiled and got up out of the chair. She followed me out of the room and we stood in the large hallway. "What?" she asked harshly.

"Someone's got a crush on a certain blond boy," I said in a teasing, singsong voice.

"I might remind you that I am a very powerful, magical being that is in control of half of your wishes," Lupo said, looking down at her nails as if she had no interest in this conversation.

I laughed, "Deny it all you want, but you know it's true."

"Oh, and didn't you get caught staring at Fang earlier?" My eyes widened and she let out an evil laugh, "Yep, I know about that. So, what's going on there?"

I growled under my breath and she just smirked. "Truce," I grumbled.

"Truce," she agreed. We shook hands and walked back into the dining room/kitchen area.

Iggy had just finished cooking and Fang was 'setting' the table. As in the plates and food (eggs, bacon, and ham) were flying across the room before coming to a rest on the table.

Iggy and I just stood there in shock while they just took their seats and began to eat. I cocked my head to the side before shrugging it off and going to sit beside Lupo, Iggy followed soon after and took a seat beside Fang.

After we were finished eating, Iggy convinced (more like just asked an awestruck Lupo who forced a very annoyed Fang) them to give us a tour. Fang took the lead with me and Iggy following him. I slowed down and started walking next to Lupo, who was in the back. I smirked at her as I saw her eyes drift down to places on Iggy that I don't want to think about. As I was gagging at the thought I felt a very sharp elbow gab into my side, alerting me that Lupo had heard me.

The first room they brought us to was Lupo's bedroom. Black was still the main color scheme, but her room had accents of deep green here and there. There was a large very comfy looking king size bed against the far wall and another TV on the opposite one.

There were also a few corner chairs sitting in front of the TV along with a black marble coffee table with different items scattered all over it. Hooked up to the TV were several games systems, one was turned on and the frozen screen showing an exploding car.

"Well," Lupo said, "This is my room… not a lot to say about it really…" She looked at Fang and smirked, "Time to show them your room."

Fang didn't really seem eager about this but he led the way down the hall anyway. Once we reached his doorway he froze, not moving to let us in or anything. But Lupo pushed her way through anyway. And what was inside shocked me.

Looking into the room I coughed to hide a laugh. "Um…" I spoke, my voice shaking from laughter, "Someone has an obsession that started in… what year was it?"

Without thinking, Fang answered quickly, "May 25, 1977." He froze again after that, surprised at his own self-control when it came to this subject.

I started to giggle uncontrollably, trying not to outright laugh, as I looked around the Star Wars themed room.

It wasn't like a little boy's room with the Star Wars bedspread and stuffed animals, but more like a Star Wars obsessed collectors room.

There were replicas of light sabers and guns, even a replica of C-3PO's head and Darth Vader's helmet on the wall above his black king size bed. There were original Star Wars posters, not like the flimsy posters you get at Wal-Mart but the kind of posters that must've cost almost a hundred bucks. There was also a Yoda posters put up in an expensive looking frame saying "Yoda Jedi Master. Do or Do Not, There is no try." Even on the TV was a paused Star Wars movie where Obi-Wan and Aniken were standing across each other above a boiling sea of lava. There were also all kinds of Star Wars video games spread around the room.

Lupo, holding back laughter, walked over to the corner of the room and crouched down next to something I hadn't noticed before. "Look," she said, "it's the perfect life-size replica of R2-D2." She pressed a button and the scope eye came out of the top, gasping as she tried to hold back even more laughter, "It's even equipped with all the things you see R2 do in the movies!"

Fang glared at her, but spoke before he could think again. "Did you know that R2 actually has twice as many actions you see in the movies?" Then he smacked himself on the forehead while Lupo, Iggy, and I burst out laughing.

*line*

"Oh my god…" I said, looking around the bathroom. "This isn't a bathtub… It a freaking pool!"

The huge pool like bathtub made me stare in wonder. There was a small shower as well but I don't know why someone would want to use that.

Fang flicked his fingers and water started shooting out of the bath-pool like fireworks. I couldn't help but grin at that huge area with very fluffy looking towels and the steam pouring out of the walls every now and then.

After that, we walked out into the garden. Lupo pointed off into the distance at a gigantic Venus flytrap and smirked, "It'd be best if you didn't go near that."

As if it heard her, red eyes opened on its head… area and it snapped it's… would you call them jaws? All I knew was that it didn't look like a regular Venus flytrap.

The next area Fang pointed out was the golden bridge. As if on cue, it rose up into the air with nothing touching the ground and let a ferry like small boat come down the small river leading off of the large lake.

Then there was the lake itself. There were all kinds of plants growing out of it, with fish and… other creatures swimming around.

Lupo lead us back to the kitchen and dining room. "You guys haven't seen everything this place can do."

First, Fang snapped his fingers and the large green and black chandelier disappeared from the ceiling, soon to be replaced by a disco ball. The music you usually hear at a roller-skating rink began to play and we all started to laugh.

Fang's laugh kind of shocked me. It was deep and beautiful, and I didn't want to stop listening to it. Lupo's laugh was different, but in a good way. Anytime she laughed it became contagious and every started to laugh, taking her lead with laughing like no one was looking.

Iggy ran over to the kitchen. "What can you do in here?"

As if hearing his cry, the kettle sitting on the stove began to… I gasped, "Is that thing singing?"

Lupo walked over to it and slapped its lid, "Hush you!" It seemed to sigh and sag a bit, returning to look like a regular kettle.

I looked over to the very large fridge and noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

Fang pointed to the little opening on the door to the freezer and I nodded. "Oh, that's just the popsicle shooter. Just say the flavor you want and it will shoot out. But you probably don't want to-"

Iggy paid absolutely no attention to him as he raced over to the fridge and stuck his head right in front of the opening and yelled "Cherry!" Instantly after he said it a red Popsicle shot out of the opening, hitting him directly between his eyes. But it didn't stop there.

All of a sudden more colors and flavors started shooting out of the opening. When it finally stopped, the opening let out a little cough and seemed to smile before turning back to look normal.

Lupo looked at all the popsicles on the floor and sighed. She put her fingers up to her mouth and whistled, watching as a broom came into the room on its own soon followed by a dust pan and a mop.

As we watched the mess get cleaned up, Iggy – who was completely covered in Popsicle juice – looked up from where he had fallen on the floor during that fiasco at Lupo with a huge grin on his face. "That was awesome!"

And, was it just me or did Lupo look like she couldn't breathe as she looked back down at him…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Max's POV

I sat on Lupo's bed, watching her play a racing game with so much concentration that I doubt she would notice if I started a fire.

"Is this all you do for fun?" I asked, stretching to pop my back.

Lupo shrugged, grabbing a strawberry from the empty bowl next to her. I don't think I will be getting use to this magic anytime soon. Making strawberries appear out of thin air – as cool as it was – isn't something you can easily adjust to.

"Fun," I said sarcastically. "Hey, what time is it?"

She nodded her head towards the space on the wall above head of the bed. On it was large silver clock with dark green numbers and hands on it.

"Crap!" I yelled, jumping off of her bed. "We've been here that long!"

"How late is it?" Lupo asked, not even looking up as Fang puffed into the room and Iggy raced into the room.

"It's Seven PM! Our parents are probably worried sick!" Iggy's eyes widened in fear and Fang just raised his eyebrow.

Lupo sighed and paused her game, standing up so that she could look at all of us. "What are we gonna-" Iggy started to ask, but got cut off when Lupo snapped her fingers. All of a sudden I was engulfed in black smoke.

Iggy's eyes met mine for a second before he disappeared from my view and my room materialized in front of me. They must have put Iggy back at his house.

I walked out of my room just as I heard Ella yell, "Dinners ready!"

Realizing how hungry I was, I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"I thought I saw you go over to Iggy's this morning? You must've come in when I wasn't looking," my mom, Valencia Martinez, said as she was putting plates on the table. Jeb, my dad, sat down in his seat and then my mom took her seat next to him. I sat down in front of my plate, breathing in the mouthwatering scent of mom's home cooked chicken.

"Max," My dad smiled at me. "You might want to get to bed early tonight so you're all rested for school tomorrow. You know what happened last time."

I looked down at my chicken and mumbled, "Lissa deserved it."

Mom shook her head at me, "Whether she deserved it or not, you shouldn't have pushed her down that set of stairs."

Dad laughed and whispered, "Yeah, the medical bill was hell."

Ella just glared at me. "Lissa is one of my best friends! How could you do something like that to her?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking down at her vegetarian salad.

"Cause she's an unoriginal bitch who can't do a damn thing on her own and has to have her little minions back her up."

"Max!" My mother raised her voice, "Language!"

I quieted down while Dad and I fist bumped under the table.

*line*

I sat at my desk in my room with my laptop in front of me, watching the latest video blog from Katersoneseven, when I heard something behind me. When I turned around I saw Lupo sitting on my bed looking deep in thought.

When she finally met my eyes she spoke with her teeth clenched. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Do you want to talk about Iggy?" I mocked, smirking at her.

She glared at me, "Do you want me to zap you into a alternate dimension where you will have enough oxygen to survive but, with no food, you will have to resort to eating your own foot to satisfy your growing hunger; your blood from that gory event, attracting animals that are so hungry that they will devour you alive themselves?"

I sat there for a moment, opening and closing my mouth like an idiotic fish, before finally sighing. "I got nothing." She chuckled and looked down at her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, going to sit down next to her. I'm not the most comforting person in the world so all I had to offer her was an awkward pat on the back.

She just shook her head, "I'm not sure…What you said today just got to me." Oh dear God, what did I say this time?

"Um, what exactly did I say?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"About how all I do is play video games. It got me thinking. I really don't do anything fun."

"That's it?" I asked in relief. She nodded and I said, "Well that's an easy fix. I can definitely find something interesting for you to do."

"Like what?"

"Why don't you come to school tomorrow?" She raised an eyebrow. "Just come here tomorrow morning at seven, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes, and then you can do that poof thing to get us to school."

She thought for a moment, "What's in it for me?"

"Something new to do, you can get to know this century… and you get to see Iggy _all _day."

And, with that, she agreed


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Max's POV

"Of course…" I sighed, looking at Lupo only to see her still looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of my black skinny jeans with a black studded belt, black Nikes, a black tank top with dark green words that said 'Do you believe in magic?' on the front, and my black jacket.

She turned to smile at me. "I like the clothes nowadays. They're comfy." I grinned back at her, looking at myself in the mirror also. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark blue patterned splayed out on the front, light blue jeans, and dark grey sneakers. Our hair was both pulled up into ponytails, hers much longer than mine.

Lupo turned around swiftly, her ponytail whipping behind her, "You ready?"

"Yep!" She grabbed my wrist and we were surrounded by the smoke again and all of a sudden we were in the girl's bathroom at school. "Hey, how did you convince Fang to come along?"

Lupo thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just told him that I was going to school with you and he said he'd come, too."

*line*

"Who is this, Miss Ride?" Mrs. Jansen asked, looking at Lupo. Homeroom had just ended and we were now in first period.

"She is an exchange student from a very… behind country and has every class with me. Her name is Lupo…" I gave her a look and she spoke forward.

"Greyback." She said with a hard look in her face.

"Well, Miss Greyback, I hope your country wasn't too behind or you might not be able to catch up. You may sit next to Miss Ride if you wish."

It was the same with every class, all up to gym.

Lupo and I dressed in the regular gym clothes (really short shorts and a grey t-shirt) and ran out onto the track with the other girls. I was one of the best runners in my class and Lupo was keeping up with great ease.

After a few minutes we noticed another class coming outside. It was the guy's gym class and Fang and Iggy were heading out onto the other track. And they were all shirtless.

After a few minutes of trying to avert my eyes, I looked over at Lupo. She was staring at Iggy and I swear, there was a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. I can't really talk though; I was forming puddles.

*line*

We all sat at the lunch table, just us four, when Lissa came over with Bridgette and Ella following her like puppies. I can't believe I'm related to Ella. "Who are they?" Ella asked, flipping her hair.

Iggy spoke up, pointing to the two genies. "That's Fang Venom and she's Lupo Greyback. They're… exchange students."

Ella glared at Lupo while Lissa batted her eyes at Fang. "Oh that's cool! So like, where are you exchanged from?"

Wow

I saw Lupo put down her burger and sit up straighter so I thought this would be the perfect time to intervene. "They are from a small town called Whydoyouneedtoknow on the island You'reabitch. It's right off of the coast of Leaveusthehellalone."

Lissa looked confused, "What?"

Ella gave her a glare, "She just insulted us."

Bridgette put her hands on her hips and laughed, "Let's get away from this loser table." As they all turned to walk away, Ella gave Iggy a supposed-to-be-seductive look. Then something seemed to pull their feet right out from under them. They all stood back up from their clumsy not-so-hot fall to the ground and dusted off their clothes before stomping away.

I gave Lupo a knowing look, making her burst into uncontrollable laughter. I think it was a good thing to get her out of that lamp.

*line*

Five minutes to go.

I looked at Lupo who was staring at her calc work with confusion. She took one more look at the board in the front of the room before jotting down guesses quickly.

Four minutes.

She looked up at Iggy who was sitting on the other side of me, tapping her pencil on her chin as she gazed at him. I watched as she drifted off into her own little world.

Three minutes.

I looked over to Fang who was on the other side of Iggy. He had finished his work in the first few minutes and was now tapping out a rhythm on his desk while he hummed along to it, his deep voice making my heart skip.

Two minutes.

I looked back down at my almost finished work due at the end of class. I worked on it, trying to finish it in time.

One minute.

I finished, most likely riddled with mistakes, and sat my pencil down.

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

**BRING!**

Lupo shook out of her trance and looked at me. "Schools out and its Friday," I said, standing and picking up my bag.

She thought for a moment before shouting, "Hallelujah! This Bitch Of A School Is Over!"

The teachers head snapped up. "Miss Greyback, Language!"

"It's English," Lupo yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom.

And, with that, Fang, Iggy, and I burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Max's POV

"Uh…Seven?" Lupo asked, lying on my bed.

"I don't think that's anywhere close," I replied, leaning my elbows on my desk. "Come on, you're a mystical being, you must have some way to know this!"

"Don't flatter me, Maxi, I understand this stuff as much as you do." Lupo said, looking down at her homework. "I went to school for one day, _one day_, and they think they can give my work?"

"They didn't know you were an all-powerful genie, so don't get your… whatever you wear under that Egyptian clothing in a knot."

Lupo rolled over onto her stomach and mumbled, "At least I don't trip over myself for a shirtless guy," referring to earlier that day.

"Nah," I replied, "You just drooled all over yourself." She glared at me and my scalp started to tingle, which I tried to ignore.

"Just help! I can't get this!" She said, looking back at her paper.

"Why don't you call over the guys?" I asked. She thought for a moment before waving her hand. A 'poof' was heard behind me and when I turn around I saw Fang and Iggy, Iggy standing in shock and Fang, who must've been sitting before, was on his butt with a 'what the hell just happened' look on his face.

Fang looked up at Lupo and yelled, "Lupo! Didn't you learn from the last time you did this not to just bring someone to you?"

"He may have been in the shower…" Lupo said, looking away with a blush on her face.

Me and Iggy were rolling on the floor laughing for like ten minutes. When we finally calmed down, a thought came to me.

"Wait, you guys have to take showers? Why can't you just use magic to make yourself clean?"

Lupo looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Then you don't smell fresh and clean! Duh."

"Couldn't you make yourself smell fresh?" I asked, generally curious. Lupo just ignored me though.

"Help!" Lupo exclaimed, holding out her homework to the guys. Fang took it from her hand and remained sitting on the floor while Iggy went to sit by Lupo who smiled at him.

"You don't know how to do it?" Fang asked and Lupo shook her head no. "Good, I don't either."

Iggy groaned. "Gather round and I'll teach you."

Lupo looked at Iggy incredulously. I laughed, "Iggy's a math genius and a science prodigy. The teachers thought it was a good thing until he blew up the chemistry classroom because of an experiment."

*line*

Fang and Iggy had just left and Lupo tossed herself on my bed again. "You know, I could get used to this." I smiled at her. "But," she continued, "You two are going to have to make a wish sooner or later. You wait too long and we'll be forced to go back into the lamp until someone new gets it."

"Really?" I asked, trying to imagine what could force Lupo to do anything

"Yeah," She looked at me, "You should make a wish soon."

"What should I wish for?" I ran through all the idea's in my head, but couldn't come up with anything I really wanted.

"I don't know. Is there any dream you had when you were younger that you might like to come true?"

I thought for a moment. "I've always had this dream that I was flying. It was amazing with the sky above me and the treetops below me."

"Why not wish to be able to fly, then?" Lupo said, smiling at me.

"Okay. Uh… How do I wish for something? Do I just wish for it? Or is there something special you have to do?"

"Just wish. I do everything else." She smirked at me.

"Okay." I paused for a moment as Lupo sat up. "I wish I had the ability to fly."

Lupo put her hands together and held them up to her mouth. She waited for a minute before laying her palms out so that the sides were touching and then she blew into them. Black fog came billowing out and came straight towards me.

Just as it reached me and a splitting pain ran out all the way through my spine, I remembered what the man at the shop warned us about-

"_If you chose to rub the lamp and take the wishes, be very careful what wishes you ask and which genie you ask it of."_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Max's POV

_It hurt so much. _

I curled into the fetal position on my bed, trying to ease the pain, but it just kept getting worse. I had no idea what was going on, only that something was growing out of my back.

I could also hear Lupo's voice, guilt filled and far away, "I'm so sorry."

*An Hour Later*

I was either unconscious or asleep but, either way, the pain was gone. And I was dreaming.

In the dream, I was standing in a field with a weight on my back like a ton of bricks. I turned, trying to figure out where I was, and something caught my eye. There was a mix of colors, mostly brown and white but with a small bit of black here and there. They were extending from between my shoulder blades.

With a gasp, I sat up quickly. I was in my bed, able to see the sun rising through my window. The dream was over, but I could still feel the weight on my back. The wings were still there.

Something moved in the corner of my room, stretching its legs out before curling back up. I stood and walked over to the sleeping form, and there was Lupo, breathing deeply, asleep on my beanbag.

I bent down to wake her but decided against it. I stood back up and moved over to my window and, opening it, I took a deep breath of fresh, early morning air. I sighed and leaned against the windowsill, trying to comprehend what happened to me.

I knew I had wished to be able to fly, but I was thinking it was going to end up being like how superman flew, not with wings. How could I even fly with wings without knowing how to use them?

I looked at the windowsill, thinking about how I should try this, when I heard a deep voice behind me. "I can go with you, if it'd make you feel better."

I spun around quickly and breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Fang. Then I thought about his offer, "How can you fly?"

He raised an eyebrow and stretched his arms above his head, obviously having just woken up. My eyes flickered to his bare torso as he did so and he chuckled, obviously noticing my gawking.

I snapped my eyes back to his as he said, "I'm an all-powerful genie, remember?" Thank God he didn't say anything about my erm…staring.

I shrugged and leaned back against the window again, "So, how could you help me?"

Fang began to move his hands and arms, doing something I couldn't understand. By the end of it, the smoke cleared, revealing two beautiful black wings that were protruding from his back. I let out yet another gasp as I stared at his flawless, midnight black feathers.

"You have a thing for black, don't you?" I asked after my shock subsided.

He shrugged. "You could say that. Now, are we going to fly or not?" I nodded and he walked over beside me at the window. "Okay, first off- your wings are like your legs and arms, just two more limbs. So you can figure out how to move them better by knowing that. Second- you won't be able to do your first takeoff out of a window unless you want to end up like those little birds you see on the sidewalk with their brains splattered everywhere." _Great mental picture._

I sighed, "Then why don't you do that smoke thing and take us to some field where I can take off better?"

"Because I have no clue where a place like that would be." I looked at him incredulously and he rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. "Max, do you know how _long_ Lupo and I have been in that lamp?"

"Oh, right," I mumbled. "There's a clearing in the middle of the forest behind this house, we should go there."

Fang nodded and began to transport us there, which I was starting to get used to since it happened everyday. Once we arrived, Fang started to circle me, scrutinizing my wings. "Lupo did a good job," he mumbled, reaching out to pluck one of the fluffy feathers near my back where someone must've fashioned a hole in my tank top for my wings. My breathing hitched at our close proximity.

"Speaking of Lupo," I started, "Why did it hurt so much when I got the wings? When you made yours appear, it didn't look like it caused you any pain."

"See, this is what I meant, and what the shopkeeper meant, when we said you have to be careful. See, the wishes you ask of me always end up according to my mood. If I'm happy it will be good but if I'm not well then, I think you get the idea."

"And Lupo's?" I asked.

"No matter what, hers always have something bad about them. Be it pain, heartbreak, or even death, something happens." Fang was now running his hand along the underside of my right wing.

"Wow," I mumbled and turned to him, accidentally knocking him down with my wing. "Sorry! I didn't mean to."

He jumped up, like a move from a kung fu movie, and smiled at me, "That's the third thing- You've got to remember your wings are there and are a part of you. If you don't, you could do much worse than what you just did."

"And the fourth?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips in playful annoyance.

He smiled again and my heart fluttered for some unknown reason. Fang walked closer to me and helped me with each step as he spoke. "That's the takeoff. Okay-

"First: you have to flap your wings slowly, not quickly like most would think.

"Second: angle you wings with your body so that when you flap it will make the air go perfectly around you.

"Third: its best to take a running leap when you take off. Make sure there is enough space for you to run far and fast enough to launch yourself into the air."

I did exactly what he said and it was amazing. Once I got up in the air I couldn't believe the feeling. Fang flew as close to me as he could to make sure I knew what to do and when to do it and so, if I fell, he could get to me before I splattered on the treetops.

_I've been spending too much time with Lupo, she's made me more violent than I already was,_ I thought, watching as Fang soared through the sky a few meters above me. He looked like a dark angel in _just_ his black genie pants with his black hair flowing out behind his head. Our eyes locked and I could see the emotion in his eyes, one I didn't understand but knew at the same time, made my heart skip a beat. And my wings, also.

I began to plummet towards the ground, watching the treetops get closer and closer. That was, until two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Fang soared up higher, away from the trees with me in his arms. After a few minutes of being wrapped in his warmth, he landed and sat me on my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," he said, stepping closer to me and making me look up into his eyes. "Everyone messes up at least once." He stepped even closer, "You'll have a while to learn, anyway."

I nodded, my eyes flickering down to his lips that were so close to mine, yet so far away. Standing there, that close to him was turning me to mush, and I didn't know why.

Actually, screw this 'I don't know what's happening' stuff! I knew what was happening, and I think I liked it. I liked him.

He leaned even closer to me, our lips only and inch away. I could feel his breath on my face, and he could probably feel mine on his.

I stood on my toes, getting even closer to him and placing my hands on his shoulders. Only a hair away.

And that's when our lips connected, sweet and short.

But sparks flew, anyway.


	11. Chapter 10

**Just a crappy filler chapter that gives a bit about the genie's past**

Chapter Ten

Fang's POV

_Max's lips._ That's all I could think about. She infested my mind like no other, her grip on my heart tightening with every single beat. My love for her shining than anything else I've seen in my million years.

Oh great, the Shakespeare part of me is showing again.

I sat in the living room, the TV was on but I wasn't paying any attention. Lupo was making a racket in the kitchen, something about wanting to learn how to cook. I didn't question it, only promised I would go **nowhere** near the kitchen. We didn't say it, but we both knew it was for my own safety.

I laid across the couch, glad to be back in my genie clothes. It didn't take long for Max to creep back up into my mind, but it's not like she left in the first place. After the kiss, we went back to her room just in time to see Lupo jolt awake with a sudden scream of, I quote, "Don't let the bananas eat me!"

Yeah… Sometimes I just don't understand how that girl's brain works.

Neither Max or I said anything about the kiss, acting as if nothing had happened. It wasn't as if we were ashamed of it, more like we didn't want to tell her at that moment. Though, keeping a secret from Lupo wouldn't be an easy thing for me. I figured telling her soon would save a lot of conniving plans and torturing moments of being tackled to the ground by someone a third my weight. I decided to wait until she was finished blowing up the kitchen, though.

*Six Hours Later*

Lupo smirked at me as she continued to wash the ash off of her face. "I knew you and Maxi would have to hit it off sometime," she said, dabbing the glowing washcloth over her burn wounds which made them vanish quickly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together.

Lupo looked down at washcloth in her hands, "I saw the way you'd look at each other when you thought no one was watching. It was as if, even though you didn't know why, their presence just… comforted you." She drifted off, seeming to get lost in thought.

I reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "What's up?"

She sighed, relaxing into my arms. "It comes so easily to you. You've always got whatever girl you want under your thumb in a matter of seconds. You're a genius with words. Hell, you worked with Shakespeare, George Lucas, even Spielberg. What cant you do?"

"I can't secretly cause Alexander the Great's downfall then bring all of Egypt under my rule just cause the pharaoh pissed me off, Ms Cleopatra," I stated, putting her at arm's length when I used one of her various past identities.

She smiled sadly, "We both know I have power with people, Fang, but I'm talking about something different. Why can't I get Iggy to look at me the way you and Max look at each other? Or the way I look at him," She added the last part as a whisper.

I smirked, pulling her closer so I could whisper in her ear, "How do you know he doesn't?"

*The Next Day*

Max jumped as I appeared behind her in the mirror, turning around so she could look at me. "Hello," She said, smiling at me, "Have you told anyone yet?"

I nodded, "Lupo said she wasn't surprised."

Max shrugged, walking over so she could sit down on her bed beside me, "So, what now? What are we?"

"I don't know," I took her hands in mine. "What do you want us to be?"

A grin spread across her face, "I'm dating a genie."


	12. Chapter 11

**I know the last chapter will be nothing compared to this, so now you know why I kept saying that the chapter ten was just a filler: MERRY CHRISTMAS ANNA RIDE AND SAILBYTHESTARS!**

Chapter Eleven

Lupo's POV

I looked in the mirror, putting in one of my golden hoop earrings. Max had been telling me about some dance at her school all week. She didn't seem like the kind who'd want to go to a dance, but she seemed really excited about being able to go with Fang. She told me to help her figure out what to wear after I was finished.

I brushed off my dress, wondering why I agreed to doing this. _Oh yeah, I get to see Iggy in a suit._ My dress had heart shaped top with three thin metal chain straps on each shoulder. The black cloth fabric was replaced by dark green silk as it reached my waist, flowing down to right above my knees. I was also wearing black wedge high heels that had dark grey straps making it look like my feet were dangerous creatures that no one wanted to get away.

I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, already feeling a few strands falling out. I heard a noise from the doorway of my room, looking up to see Fang standing there in a black button up shirt and a nice pair of dark jeans. His hair was combed and sat perfectly on his head.

I walked over to him, running a hand through his hair to mess it up. His eyes went wide.

"What was that for?"

"I just have a feeling Max will like it messy," I said, smirking at him before I waved my fingers easily.

Max's room appeared around me, no one in sight. I sighed, sitting down at her desk chair and waiting for someone to come in.

"Please," I heard a slightly nasal voice ask as loud footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"No!" Max's voice shouted, closer to the bedroom door than I expected. "I already have someone who's going to help."

"Who?"

"None of your business!" The door slammed open, Max stomping in, "Why can't she leave me alone?"

I shrugged, standing up. "Let's just get to work on your outfit."

Max sighed, "Do you know anything about fashion?"

I shook my head.

Max sighed again, "If only Nudge wasn't away for the semester. She'd already have my outfit picked out."

"I know someone like that," I said, "Except, she'd have _made_ the outfit in a matter of seconds."

"Let me guess," Max looked over at me, "She's no longer around."

"No, she's around. Just not where we can contact her. Well, actually…"

"What?"

"You could wish for her to show up," I said. "That'd make those wings disappear."

Max looked behind her, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about these things."

"Yeah, depending on the wish, they might just disappear by the time you wish for something else."

"Cool," Max mumbled, looking down at her feet. "But, what about…"

"What about my _curse?_"

"Well, yeah. Will whoever it is show up without an arm? Or with an extra one, even?"

I shrugged, "Whatever does happen, she'll be able to reverse it. I say just wish."

Max sighed, "I wish your fashion guru," I snorted, "could come help me with my outfit for the dance."

I gestured to the corner of the room, watching as black smoke filtered through the window and began to form a shape. After a minute, a girl about sixteen stood there, her long pen straight black hair flowing out behind her. Her obsidian eyes bore into mine, a familiar smirk splayed across her olive toned face.

Max's eyes widened, "She looks like"

I interrupted her, "Fang?"

"Well, _yeah_."

The girl smiled, "I'm Artiglio, Fang's little sister."

Max smiled back at her hesitantly, "Are you a genie, also?"

Artiglio nodded, "Now, why am I here?"

I smirked, "Maximum here needs an outfit for the dance at her school."

Lio's face lit up, "Oh, who are you going with?"

"Your brother," I spoke before Max could.

"Aw," Lio cooed. "I know just what you should wear." With that, she pointed at Max, black smoke spilling out of the tip of her finger.

*Thirty Minutes Later*

I stood between Fang and Iggy, waiting for Max to get out of the car. Ever since we came out of her house to meet up with the guys, Fang hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

Her dress was a red short sleeve that reach the same length as mine, but instead of the silk bottom in was completely cloth and had a black pattern splayed over the front that started at the waist and matched the pattern over the right shoulder.

Artiglio did a good job.

As we walked into the large gym that had been turned into a 'party' room, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head, seeing Iggy's eyes attached to mine. I smirked, the plan was working.

*Five Minutes Later*

I wanted to rip her head off.

Then feed it to a shark.

Then feed the shark to a huge toad.

Then feed the toad to a hog.

Then feed the hog to a t-rex.

Then feed the t-rex the rest of her body.

_Man I want a t-rex._

Max's younger sister, Ella, had her hands on Iggy's shoulders and was swaying to the music. Or trying to sway to the music, at least. Iggy's hands rested on her hips, guiding her as he tried to stay in beat with this tone-deaf_ badword_.

She tried to step closer to him, making a growl emit from deep in my throat. The guy who had been talking to me (I think, all I heard was that sound that adults made from The Peanuts Classic) stopped, confusion crossing his face. "Sorry, I didn't know you liked Justin Beiber."

I looked at him, "Who?"

"Justin Beiber. In my opinion, he sings like a chick. He's the singer they're playing right now."

My eyes widened, "This is a singer? I thought they were having technical difficulties."

He laughed. It was more of a chuckled, unlike Iggy's cheerful guffaw when he thought something was funny.

The boy followed my gaze, looking over at Iggy and Ella who were still offbeat with their dancing. He got a disappointed look on his face, "You like him, don't you?"

I looked back at him, "Yeah."

He nodded, "You've been staring over there the whole time. I doubt you even heard a word I said before you growled."

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry. What's your name again?"

"Zephyr, but you can call me the Gasman." The boy's green eyes were kind and went well with his plain blond hair and slightly tan skin. He looked back over at Iggy, then back at me, a mischievous look in his eyes, "You wanna make him jealous?"

I smirked, "And how do you presume we do that?" He smiled, gesturing for me to wait here, and ran off through the crowd.

A minute later, then song changed and a voice sounded over the speakers, "This next song is a special request dedicated to Lupo Greyback."

Familiar music started and Gazzy showed in front of me. He bowed slightly, taking my hand and kissing the back, "May I have this dance?"

I nodded, putting an arm around his shoulders as one of his snaked around my back. Our other hands intertwined as he whispered in my ear, "Do you know the tango?"

I nodded again, letting myself get lost in the music as we danced, every pair of eyes in the crowd locked on us.

Including Iggy's.

*Later That Night*

We all walked out into the parking lot, silence feeling great as we came out of the noisy gym. Max and Fang didn't take their eyes off each other as they walked towards the truck, both oblivious the two pairs saying goodbye behind them.

Iggy's arm dropped off of Ella's shoulders as he said mumbled 'bye'. Her arms stayed wrapped around his torso, 'I hope we can do this again, sometime' spilling out of her lips.

I turned to Gazzy. He smiled, "Time for the icing on the cake." With that, he leaned down, lips brushing mine. I smiled, kissing him back quickly before stepping back and turning to the truck.

Iggy was standing beside the truck, talking quickly and angrily to Fang. Max's eyes were wide and she was trying to interrupt, but Iggy continued to ignore her. Fang sighed, looking unhappy and like he didn't have a choice for what he was about to do. He waved his fingers in the air, gesturing to something behind me.

I heard a 'puff', my eyes going wider than I thought possible. I turned around quickly, seeing a strand of black smoke where the Gasman used to be.


	13. Chapter 12

**Wasup?**

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Twelve

Fang's POV

As soon as we were back in our lamp, Lupo was panicking. "What did you do to him? You didn't kill him, did you? Turn him into dust or just wisps of smoke?"

I sighed, twitching my fingers so that I changed into my regular genie garb. Lupo followed in suit, stomping as we went into the kitchen. I pulled myself up onto the counter, "He's not dead. He's perfectly fine. If anything, I added quite a bit of years to his schedule."

Her eyes widened, "You didn't."

I nodded and, as if they heard our conversation, two people puffed into the room-one being my sister and the other Zephyr. He was dressed in his own version of the genie uniform and was staring at us all very confused. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah," Artiglio growled, "Me too."

"Iggy wished for Zephyr to disappear, for him to leave the face of the earth. So I sent him to you. Doing so, Zephyr-"

"Call me Gazzy."

"Okay, Gazzy. Doing so, I had to turn you into a genie like Lupo and I are," I finished, tone casual.

Artiglio raised her hand, "And me."

"Genies?" Gazzy asked, eyes wide, "You have got to be shitting me. Oh, I know!

Someone threw something and it hit me in the head. Any second now, I'll be coming back to consciousness on the sidewalk."

Artiglio looked at him, her eyebrows scrunching together, "No, this is all real."

"Hard to take in, isn't it?" Max's voice asked behind me. I turned to see her standing next to Lupo who must have brought her in.

Gazzy looked at her, "Are you one, too?"

"No, I'm just their temporary master," Max smirked, looking at me.

I scoffed but didn't respond in any way, just looked back at my sister.

"It's late. You two should really get back to your lamp. Get to know each other." I paused, thinking about that, "Not too much, though."

My sister huffed and snapped her fingers, both her and Gazzy disappearing.

Max sighed, "That's lovely. What are his parents going to think?"

I grinned, "I took care of that. They are going to find a note from him saying he ran off with his one true love and would miss them greatly."

"And you don't think they're going to look for him," Max asked, throwing her hands in the air and glaring at me.

My natural reaction, I got defensive, "You think they're going to find him? Max, kids do this every day! His parents will get over it!"

"It's his parents! Do you seriously believe they'll get over it? I don't care what crap you've been through, but not everyone is okay with their kid disappearing!"

With that, I disappeared in my own wisp of black smoke.

(Two Hours Later)

"You okay?" Lupo asked from my bedroom door. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, watching the large fish tank I had sitting against the wall across from the foot of my bed. Both were large, bigger than my fist. One was pure white with black eyes and kept ramming into the tank walls and tipping over the underwater weeds I had set up. The other was black with white eyes and swam gracefully and calmly, but when he got angry he was worse than the white one.

Lupo sat on my bed next to me and began rubbing my bare back, "You know who those two remind me of?"

I rolled my eyes, "The two they were created after. You always ask the same question when I'm upset."

She chuckled, "You're always watching the same thing when you're upset."

Her voice was soothing, something people wouldn't think of to come from Lupo.

But I knew her better. She never wanted someone close to her to be upset. If she didn't know how to fix it, she got angry. But, if she knew how to, then she'd fix their problem in a heartbeat.

I didn't respond to her observation, making her sigh, "Why does the mention of parents aggravate you so? Is it because they are the reason you are in this position? Is it-"

"It's just been so long since I've seen them, Lupo. And I can't go visit them unless someone wishes it. And, besides, it's not their fault. It's no one's fault. We were just all chosen for this profession. Chosen to always help people, either to help them get to a better place, better state of mind, or to help the evil ones find their falling."

"If you want to visit them so bad, why not ask Max to wish to visit them? Isn't a regular thing for the girlfriend to meet the parents?"

I chuckled, "True, true. Though, I think I just ** her off."

"Eh, by the time she left she seemed to be over it. She doesn't seem like the one to hold a stupid grudge. Now, a grudge she thought would be worthwhile is another story."

(The Next Morning)

"Are you sure? This would be cutting your wishes in half. You'd only have one from Lupo now and two from me. I-"

Max put a hand over my mouth, "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

I shook my head and she moved her hand. "Why did you say yes so quickly, anyway?"

She grinned, "I think it'd be fun to see your family have a get together. I mean, I've already met your sister. This should be interesting."

**A/N: It's short and just an explainer/build up, but it is a chapter.**

**Oh, and say thanks to my new beta for this story: An- oh, wait, sorry, she changed her username *grumble, grumble.* It's now Inanna Ride.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, long time no see. I better get reviews. I haven't updated anything for forever because of a lack of reviews.**

**Okay, I wrote that ^ I don't know how long ago. I've been trying to get this beta'd for FOREVER and then I just kind went into an 'eff it' mood because of school and bitterness for how many reviews friends of mine on here were getting and what not. **

**But then I realized: There's a lack of reviews because you took a needed break, M. Maybe you'll get some if you actually return. And, so, hopefully to set this off, I will post this chapter only halfway beta'd (which I usually don't use a beta anyway) and if I don't get any reviews I'm probably going to pull my hair out and not return for another year… **

**Seriously, I get bitter and stubborn and even before I took a break, the lack of reviews made this feel like an incredible waste of time. Why not keep my ideas to myself if no one's going to read them? **

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Thirteen

Max's POV

This lamp was fancier, older styled, and felt very homey. We had appeared where a front door would be in a regular house. Instead, there was what looked like a lead to the spout of a lamp up in the ceiling. Fang stopped me before we could head farther in, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a quick kiss. "Let's wait and let them meet you before we bring up our relationship, okay?"

"Why not just tell them first instead of hiding it?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous. Why? Did he think they wouldn't like me?

"It's… hard to explain. My mom gets a little protective. Anyway, Lio should already be here with Gaz."

Iggy scoffed at his name, still not happy with him. Lupo just raised an eyebrow at him, but was cut down by his unhappy glare. We could feel the tension building, Fang and I sharing a look and deciding it was time to take them into a room full of more witnesses.

As soon as we walked into the living area, Fang was tackled into a hug. The woman looked like an older version of Lio. Her arms were tight around his torso and she was talking as fast as she could, "It's been so long. We've missed you so much. You and Lio and Lupo, all three of you. I'm so glad you asked to have this get together. Come, then. I'll introduce."

She let go of him and turned to Iggy and I, talking slower than her recent babbling, "I'm Nancy, Fang's mother. This is Acanthus, Fang's father. You've already met Artiglio. This is Jeremiah, Lupo's father, but you can call him Jerry. And that is Lobo, Lupo's fraternal twin brother, and Loup, his partner in the lamp and wife."

I smiled, "I'm Max and this is Iggy." Fang's looks came from his father, face and all, he looked like his younger clone. Same with Lobo to Jerry. Maybe it was a genie thing. Loup was bleach blond with ever-changing eyes and a French look to her.

But my observations were cut mute by Acanthus calling everyone to take a seat and talk for a while. "So, Max, Iggy, how'd you get the lamp?"

"Their last master gave me the lamp," Iggy huffed, sitting with Fang and me between him and Lupo.

"He's usually much happier to talk about it," I commented.

"Jesse gave up the lamp?" Nancy asked, a glass of wine appearing in her hand.

"He still visits," Lupo replied, getting comfortable on the large couch. "Often, actually."

"What wishes have been made?" Lobo asked, playing with Loup's fingers.

"I've made three," I answered. "To be able to fly, for Artiglio to come help with a dress to a school dance, and to come meet you all."

"I wished for Gazzy to disappear," Iggy huffed quietly.

"Yeah, that's how I got here," Gazzy grinned cheekily.

"Why?" Loup asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Iggy huffed for the six hundredth time tonight.

But I zoned out of anything that was said next, spying Lio lean over to give Gazzy a peck on the lips. Not as sneakily as she hoped, apparently.

Acanthus cleared his throat, "And what do we have here?"

Lio's eyes widened, she panicked. Then she pointed a finger at Fang, "Him and Max are together!"

"Thanks, Lio," Fang grumbled.

"Oh, really?" Nancy turned to us.

"Yeah," Fang said, slipping his fingers between mine.

"Maxi likes the genie!" Lupo spoke in a sing-song voice.

And I don't think Nancy liked the way she said that.

*An Hour Later*

Nancy and Loup had gone off to make dinner, the rest of us staying in the living area. The ice had been broken for most and a nice conversation had emerged, a few breaking off to go various places. I excused myself to get something from the kitchen, heading that way only to stop at the door.

"-just in it for the wishes. I can't believe Fang would get in this, I mean it's obvious she's using him-"

I stood there in utter shock, wondering how his mother could make sure a quick assumption about me. How could she think that? Of course I loved Fang, and not for the wishes or else I wouldn't have wasted one so he could come see his mom! Not wanting to hear anymore, I turned around calmly and made my way back over to Fang, trying to compose my anger. I tapped him on the shoulder, asking if we could talk in private.

He stood looking a little confused, excusing himself, and we walked to one of the hallways. "Well, I just heard something interesting," I started, crossing my arms.

"You don't look happy." He acknowledged bluntly.

"Turns out that mother of your thinks I'm with you 'for the wishes'." I growled, unable to keep my anger at bay any longer.

"Maybe you heard her wrong?" Of course he would defend his mother...

"I doubt it." I grunted. Why did this always happen? Bridgette, Lissa, my teachers. "I'm sick of random bitches judging me!"

Fang's eyes widened and I just realized what I had implied. "Did you just call my mother a bitch, Miss thinks-she's-a-hard-ass? You're not so good at not judging either. And I told you she was protective!" Fang insisted, as if it was suddenly my fault she thought I was some wish-stealer or something.

"I don't stick so hard in my judgments that I go blabbing to the next gossip-girl I can get alone; and you said protective, not stupid!" _Mouth closed, Maximum! Stop insulting his family! You're not helping!_

"Max. Shut. Up." Fang growled, sounding just about on edge as I was when I heard his mom accuse me of being a gold digger basically.

"Oh, I'm sorry that there are some people who can share their thoughts and feelings instead of corking it all up inside until they're acting like they got a stick up their butt." I snarled.

"Oh, you _know_ you're over exaggerating."

"Yes, and I'll admit it, unlike some people who always have to be right."

"I don't always have to be right."

"Please, you can't stand to lose! Argument, race, you'd take off your own foot if it'd prove you're better than everyone!"

I was steaming now. I opened my mouth to retort, but a loud noise interrupted us.

The crash came from the hall closet, as if someone had knocked over a vacuum cleaner or something just as big. Everyone had heard it, coming into the hallway where Fang and I were staring at the closet door.

Jerry made his way to the door, reaching for the doorknob and throwing it open. And there were the two we were missing.

One of her hands was in his hair while the other was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt, a leg hooked up on his waste. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his other hand hidden up her shirt. Lupo and Iggy pulled their faces away, both turning red that they just got caught with their tongues down each other's throats.

**Short, but eventful, yes? Review or else I won't update for another HOLY SHIZA! IT'S BEEN A YEAR?! Why? Why did you guys let me go this long without updating?! **

**^ Cause you took a break, M… Yeah, really sorry about that. I was having an 'existential crisis' as Danisnotonfire calls it. But even my lack of updates back when I wasn't were, again, because of the feeling as if I was just wasting my time with these. And I really like most my stories. So, please, review, and let me know if you like them too. I need it. I even take constructive criticism… cause I know I need that as well.**

**Love and luck,**

**Forever your author, **

**MPHknows**


End file.
